POR UM FIO
by gigi.vergetti
Summary: Logo após a quarta temporada sem os eventos da quinta. Surpresas, leia e descruba!
1. por um fio parte 1

**Nota da autora:** Essa é a minha primeira fic, espero que gostem. Por favor deixem reviews, eu preciso saber se alguém está lendo e se está gostando.

Os personagens: Chloe Obrian, Jack Bauer, Michelle Dessler, Tony Almeida, Edgar Styles, Audrey Raines, Nina Myers, Bill Buchana, Curtis Manning são de direito da Fox.

**POR UM FIO**

Os Acontecimentos a seguir ocorrem logo após a 4ª temporada sem os eventos da 5ª temporada.

Chloe dirigia seu carro ao encontro de Jack, várias coisas se passavam pela cabeça dela. Fazia pelo menos seis meses que não falava com ele, seus sentimentos era um misto de alegria, ansiedade e um pouco de tristeza pela noticia que recebera há pouco tempo_. "como será que ele está, será que está bem? Ora Chloe claro que ele está bem, é o Jack, o Jack Bauer!"_ ela estacionou seu carro, o lugar era deserto, e tinha um galpão abandonado. Ela desceu do carro e se aproximou do galpão, quando uma mão tapou a boca dela e ela foi puxada para dentro. Estava escuro, mal podia ver a si própria!

-Não grite!Tem certeza que não foi seguida!

Ela reconheceu a voz e seu coração disparou. Ela fez um gesto confirmando com a cabeça.

-Jack você está bem? Como anda a sua... -mas foi interrompida

-Calma, Chloe. Vamos sentar primeiro, depois conversamos.

Ela fez um daqueles seus bicos habituais e respondeu:

-ok!

Encaminharam-se para um canto do galpão que se achava precariamente iluminado e sentaram-se em umas caixas que ali se encontravam.

Jack começou falando que a vida dele não estava fácil, que quando se adaptava a um local tinha que se mudar e que era difícil fingir que estava morto, sem poder falar com a sua filha! Chloe o escutou e depois contou as novidades, disse que Kim estava muito bem e feliz com o Chase e a Ângela, e que os dois iriam se casar mês que vem. Falou também que Michelle e Tony estavam muito felizes. Ela parou, não tinha mais nada o que falar.

-E você chloe?

-Eu?-perguntou ela sem entender

-Como você está? Como está a sua vida?

_"ele se interessa pelo que estou fazendo."_ pensou ela antes de responder

-Tá tudo indo. Eu continuo lá na UCT, e. - ela se lembrou da notícia que recebera e não conseguiu conter o choro. Ela chorava desesperadamente e Jack não sabia o que fazer. "_o que será que aconteceu com ela, eu nunca vi a chloe desse jeito"_ Jack pensou preocupado. Então ele se aproximou dela e a abraçou, de modo que a cabeça dela ficasse sobre o seu peito. Passaram-se alguns minutos e eles se separaram quando chloe finalmente parou de chorar.

Ele segurou o rosto dela de modo que ela olhasse para ele.

-Tony eu sei que combinamos que depois que aquele dia acabasse sairíamos para sempre da UCT, mas eu sinto falta.

-Você não está gostando da nossa vida?- Tony perguntou receoso

-Claro que não amor.- ela se aproximou e tocou o rosto dele e continuou - é que foram anos dedicados, e as coisas que passamos lá...

-Lá que tudo começou para nós.- ele a interrompeu e abriu um longo sorriso

-Então vamos voltar a trabalhar lá, estão precisando de pessoal com experiência, e nós concerteza temos experiência.

-Como você sabe que estão precisando de pessoal?

-O Bill me ligou e pediu que nos voltássemos que estávamos fazendo falta.

-O BILL ligou pra cá e você não me disse nada!- ele alterou o seu tom de voz

-Seu bobo eu estou lhe dizendo agora, e pare com esse seu ciuminho, você sabe que eu te amo.- ela falou isso enquanto dava uns beijinhos nele.

-Desculpe amor, é que você falando que ele ligou para você e tal ai não me contive.

-Ok. Mas voltando ao assunto o que você acha de voltarmos a trabalhar na UCT?

-Não sei Michelle, eu tenho medo. Sei lá que aconteça alguma coisa com você.

-Se tiver que acontecer algo comigo vai ser aqui, lá ou em qualquer outro lugar.-ela falou isso fazendo uma cara de criança pidona

-Não faz essa cara que eu fico sem ação.- ele deu uma pausa - ok nós voltamos a trabalhar lá.

Ela num ato de felicidade pulou sobre ele, prendendo suas perna na cintura dele, e começou a beijá-lo.

Ele retribuiu o beijo, e depois de algum tempo ela desceu de cima dele.

- Depois EU ligo para o Buchana para avisar da nossa volta. - Disse Tony

-O que aconteceu Chloe?- perguntou Jack delicadamente

Chloe demorou um tempo para responder, como se tentasse organizar a palavras na sua cabeça.

-Meu pai morreu Jack. Ele se foi. E é tudo culpa minha, se eu tivesse lá na hora ele não teria morrido.- As lágrimas voltaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto - Eu tinha prometido que iria almoçar com ele ontem, que passaria na casa dele e iríamos passar o resto do dia juntos relembrando os velhos tempos! Mas eu não fui não pude ir.

O choro se tornou mais intenso e Jack olhava para ela e não sabia o que fazer. Ela continuou.

-Minha mãe morreu num acidente de carro quando eu tinha três anos. No começo foi muito difícil para mim, mas meu pai sempre fazia de tudo para me alegrar. Nós saiamos para passear, brincávamos, tomávamos sorvete... Ele sempre me chamava de "minha meninha", nunca deixou de me chamar assim, ao lado dele eu me sentia segura. Toda noite ele ia me cobrir e nós rezávamos pela alma da minha mãe. Era só eu e ele, mais ninguém. Ele só tinha a mim e eu só tinha a ele. E agora tudo acabou porque ele morreu Jack, ele morreu.

Ela voltou a chorar desesperadamente. Jack segurou o rosto dela levantando-o, então ele viu os olhos dela vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar. Com a mão tentou enxugar as lágrimas que teimavam em cair e num impulso beijou-a. Ela ficou surpresa, mas retribuiu o beijo. Depois de alguns segundos separaram-se.

_"O que foi que eu fiz, não posso fazer isso com ela!"_ Jack atormentava-se.

-Desculpe- apressou-se ele em dizer- eu não devia Ter feito isso, você ai com problemas...

Mas ele foi impedido de terminar a frase, agora foi à vez de Chloe beijá-lo. A cada segundo o beijo ia ficando mais intenso, até que Jack começou a desabotoar a blusa bela com o maior cuidado. Ela também começou a desabotoar a dele. Jack tirou a camisa dela e logo depois o sutiã. Chole desatacou a calça dele e se arrepiou quando ele a apertou contra ele. Os dois despiam-se e beijavam-se em sincronismo total. Ele a deitou completamente despida no chão e tirou a última peça de roupa que lhe restava. Admirou-a "_como ela é linda!"_ Sorriu para ela e tornou a beijá-la. Jack beijava todo o corpo dela. "_Como ele cheira bem!" _Ela pensava enquanto percorria o pescoço dele. Chloe soltou um gemido quando os dois aumentaram ainda mais o contato.

Eram quase dez horas da noite e Michelle e Tony estavam jantando.

-Amor, você vai ligar para o Bill ou não? Pois se não for me diga que eu ligo.

-Hey, já está tarde amanhã eu ligo.

- Ele falou que podia ligar a qualquer hora que ele estaria esperando.

Michelle fez uma cara como se dissesse que ele não tinha mais argumentos_. "É incrível como essa mulher consegue me dominar."_ Pensou Tony.

-Ok! Eu vou ligar.

-Enquanto você liga, eu tiro a mesa - e deu um beijinho nele depois de falar. Tony se levantou e dirigiu-se ao telefone. Discou uma seqüência de números e esperou um tempo até que alguém respondesse do outro lado.

-Alô - falou alguém do outro lado

-Buchana?

-Sim é ele

-Sou eu o Tony, eu e Michelle conversamos hoje e ela disse que estão precisando de pessoal lá na unidade.

-É estamos vocês não sabem como vocês dois fazem falta.

-É justamente sobre isso que eu quero falar. Nós dois decidimos que vamos voltar a trabalhar na UCT.

-Ótimo saber, o que acham de começar amanhã?

-Amanhã? Já!

-É, por que algum problema?

-Não por mim está tudo bem

-Então até amanhã agente Almeida.

-Até

Michelle que passara a metade da conversa observando-o, perguntou.

-Tudo certo?

-Sim, começamos amanhã. De volta a UCT.

Os dois abraçaram-se e se dirigiram para cama dormir. Ele esperou ela adormecer e ficou observando-a.

_"Eu tenho tanto medo do que pode acontecer a você, quase te perdi duas vezes no mesmo dia. Primeiro você insistiu e entrou naquele hotel contaminado biologicamente, depois você foi seqüestrada por aquele sujeito. Eu tive muito medo de te perder, fui considerado traidor e fui preso, quando nos reencontramos e nos reconciliamos foi a minha vez de ser seqüestrado. Naquele momento eu pensei que nunca mais ia te ver. E agora nós vamos voltar à ativa e temo por nós. Porque eu te amo tanto, que você nem imagina"._ Tony olhou para o relógio viu que já era uma hora da manhã e decidiu ir dormir.

Jack olhava para Chloe adormecida nos seus braços, e pensou como tinha sido boa aquela noite. Que nunca tinha imaginado que por trás daquela O´brian existia uma Chloe tão sensível e maravilhosa.

_"Eu não posso fazer isso com isso com ela, ao meu lado ela vai sofrer, se ela soubesse como eu a amo. Mas eu não quero essa vida para ela, ficar se escondendo. E tem também a Audrey eu tenho que conversar com ela e explicar tudo. Ora Jack você nunca vai poder fazer isso, para todos você está morto!" _Jack ficou perdido em seus pensamentos.

Chloe foi acordada pêlos raios de sol que passavam por umas frestas do galpão. Ela sorria e ainda lembrava dos momentos da noite anterior. Olhou para o lado e viu que Jack não estava mais lá. Levantou-se e olhou ao redor a procura dele ou de algum bilhete deixado por ele. Ela não encontrou nada. "_Por que ele foi embora sem dizer nada?"_ Foi interrompida pelo seu celular que trocava. Ela o procurou e atendeu.

-Chloe onde você está? Estamos precisando de você.

-Já estou indo Sr. Buchana

-Venha logo!- Bill falou e desligou o telefone.

Imediatamente Chloe se levantou e começou a catar suas roupas e vesti-las. Ela se encaminhou para a saída do galpão ainda com a esperança de encontrá-lo. Entrou em seu carro e saiu em direção a UCT.


	2. por um fio parte 2

-Onde você estava Chloe? O Buchana estava louco atrás de você!

-Não é da sua conta Edgar!- Chloe respondeu com um de seus foras habituais

-Desculpe. Ele está nos esperando na sala de reuniões, vamos?

Os dois se dirigiram para a sala de reuniões, que já encontrava cheia de pessoas. Algumas Chloe nunca tinha visto na vida, mas de longe pode avistar Tony e Michelle. "_O que será que eles estão fazendo aqui?"_

-Eu queria desejar as boas vindas a todos os novos funcionários e dizer que a partir de hoje a Srª. Michelle Dessler assumirá a direção desta unidade no meu lugar e o Sr. Tony Almeida a direção de ações táticas. Eu irei me afastar por problemas pessoais. Obrigado a todos e ao trabalho.

A multidão começou a dispersar-se e Chloe aproximou-se para cumprimentar Michelle e Tony.

-Então de volta à ativa?- Perguntou Obrian

-É a Srª. Dessler conseguiu me convencer a voltar.-Falou Tony

-Estávamos sentindo falta daqui.- Michelle falou com um sorriso no rosto.

Buchana se aproximou dos três e falou:

-Srtª. Obrian, depois quero que você vá à minha sala, precisamos conversar.

-Certo.- respondeu ela

Ele se afastou e foi em direção a sua sala. Chloe voltou-se para os dois e num tom de voz baixo falou-lhes que na noite anterior tinha se encontrado com o Jack que ele estava bem, mas um pouco triste e solitário. Depois de dizer isso ela se encaminhou para a sala de Buchana.

-Sente - falou ele

-Obrigada

-Eu queria dizer que sinto muito pela que aconteceu com o seu pai e que você pode contar comigo para o que precisar.

Uma lágrima escorreu no rosto dela, que se apressou em enxugar.

-Obrigada, é bom saber que posso contar com o Senhor.

Ela levantou-se e saiu.

Dois meses se passaram desde aquele dia. Michelle estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho.

-Chloe.- Michelle a chamou

Ela levantou-se depressa, mas tornou a sentar. Michelle abaixou, de modo que ficasse mais próxima dela.

-Chloe você está bem?- perguntou ela preocupada

-Estou, foi só uma tontura, mas já está passando.

-Tem certeza? Não acha melhor ir para casa, você me parece muito abatida.

-Não eu estou bem. O que você ia me falar?- Falou Chloe mudando de assunto.

-Eu quero que você faça esses relatórios e me entregue até o final do dia

-Ok!

Michelle afastou-se deixando Chloe trabalhar. Ela dirigia-se para as sua sala quando foi puxada e jogada na parede de um corredor deserto.

-Tony aqui não.

-Só um beijinho.- falou ele beijando-a

Eles se beijaram e encaminharam-se para a sala dela.

-Tony você notou que a Chloe está muito estranha ultimamente?

-Ela sempre foi estranha.- falou ele num tom irônico.

-É sério!

-Ela está muito estranha mesmo. O que será que está acontecendo com ela?

-Não sei.

Pelo vidro de sua sala Michelle pôde ver que Chloe dirigia-se ao banheiro com uma cara não muito boa.

-Seja o que for eu vou descobrir agora.- ela falou e saiu em direção ao banheiro.

Jack observava de longe um casal e uma menininha brincarem no parque. Eles pareciam muito felizes.

_"Como ela está feliz, agora constituiu uma família, ela está bem melhor sem mim por perto" _Jack pensava enquanto observava Kim, Chase e Angela. Ele observou por mais alguns minutos e foi embora.

Michelle entrou no banheiro e pôde escutar o ruído de alguém vomitando.

-Chloe você está aqui?

Ela ouviu um "tô" muito fraco vindo da última porta, então se aproximou e viu Chloe ajoelhada ao lado vaso sanitário vomitando sem parar.

-Meu Deus Chloe! O que você tem?- Perguntou Michelle preocupada. Ela umedeceu um pouco de papel e passou pela testa de Chloe. Depois a ajudou a levantar e a se sentar em cima do vaso sanitário.

-Acho que eu comi algo que não me fez bem.- falou Chloe tentando se recompor.

-Você não está parecendo nada bem, o que você está sentindo?- perguntou Michelle preocupada com a amiga.

-Só estou um pouco enjoada, mas tá passando. É melhor eu voltar ao trabalho - falou ela tentando se levantar, mas foi forçada a sentar por um forte tontura. A cara de Michelle ficou ainda mais preocupada.

-O que você comeu hoje Chloe?

-Tomei um suco logo cedo, mas logo depois o botei para fora.

Michelle a olhava. "_será?"_ ela questionava-se.

-Chloe posso te fazer uma pergunta pessoal?

-Pode - respondeu ela

-Existe a possibilidade de você estar... -ela deu uma pausa, e respirou fundo-... Grávida?

-O quê? Como?- Chloe gaguejou

-Grávida Chloe, você está grávida?

-Não, não existe essa possibilidade afinal faz um tempo que eu... -ela parou. "_Não pode ser, foi só uma vez. Não isso não está acontecendo comigo, eu grávida?"_

-Chloe?- Michelle interrompeu seus pensamentos - O que foi? Existe ou não essa possibilidade?

-Existe - Chole falou e começou a chorar.

Michelle ficou sem ação, então a abraçou. Passaram um bom tempo abraçadas, até que Chloe se separou.

-Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo Michelle!- Ela falava entre lágrimas

-Um filho traz sempre alegria, você vai perceber isso.- falou ela tentando confortar a amiga

-Não é isso, são as circunstâncias. Eu sempre quis ser mãe, mas não agora, não desse jeito.

-Vamos fazer o seguinte, vou pegar as minhas e as suas coisas e avisar que só voltamos amanhã. Nós passamos na farmácia compramos um teste de gravidez, vamos para minha casa, você faz o teste, eu faço uma comidinha para nós duas e você me conta essa história. - falou ela com um sorriso no rosto

-Eu não quero lhe dar trabalho.- Falou Chloe

-Não é nenhum trabalho ajudar uma amiga quando ela está precisando!

-Ok! Então vamos e obrigada.- respondeu Chloe

-Não tem o que agradecer.

Michelle saiu deixando Chloe mergulhada em seus pensamentos. Pouco depois ela voltou e as duas dirigiram-se ao estacionamento.

-Você se importa em dirigir?- Perguntou Chloe entregando a chave do seu carro para Michelle

-Não, vamos?

Elas entraram e partiram para a farmácia.

Audrey olhava para foto de Jack em suas mãos._ "Por que você me deixou? Eu preciso tanto de você! E você foi embora!"_

-Srtª. Raines?

-Sim Oliver!.

-Eu preciso do relatório de gastos desse mês.

-Está aqui - falou ela entregando uma pasta ao rapaz.

Ele pegou, saiu e deixou-a sós.

-Hum! Que cheiro bom.- falou Chloe se encaminhando a sala

-Você está melhor?- perguntou Michelle

-Estou tomar um banho é sempre relaxante.

-Vejo que as minhas roupas couberam direitinho em você.

-É, somos o mesmo número - Chloe falou enquanto sentava-se no sofá.

-Fez o teste?- Perguntou Michelle

-Fiz

-E?

-Estou esperando o resultado - falou Chloe meio desapontada

Passaram-se alguns minutos e Chloe foi conferir o resultado.

-Estou grávida!- falou ela

Ela chorava não sabia se era de alegria ou tristeza. Michelle abraçou-a e disse:

-Quero que você saiba que pode contar comigo para tudo. Agora enxugue essas lágrimas e vamos comer, a nova mamãe precisa se alimentar. - e sorriu

As duas levantaram-se do sofá e foram a mesa, onde já se encontrava tudo pronto. Michelle olhava para Chloe e não entendia o por quê daquele medo de Chloe. Elas estavam caladas, só se ouvia o barulho dos talheres, até que Michelle resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

-Você está mais calma?

Chloe olhou-a e balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo.

-Michelle eu estou grávida do... - ela parou Michelle a olhava ansiosa-... Jack!

-Como? O Jack?- falou ela surpresa

-Na última vez que nos encontramos, no dia anterior de você e o Tony voltarem a trabalhar na UCT, eu estava muito triste porque meu pai tinha morrido e ele estava solitário, aí aconteceu. - Michelle estava surpresa com que havia escutado e Chloe continuou - Foi uma noite maravilhosa, ele é muito carinhoso. Mas quando eu acordei ele não estava mais lá e não tinha deixado nenhum bilhete ou coisa do tipo.- Chloe segurava-se para não chorar mas era evidente no tom de sua voz a tristeza que sentia.

Michelle segurou a mão da amiga.

-Eu sei que não vai ser fácil ser mãe solteira, mas eu vou estar do seu lado. E agora você só tem que pensar no bebê que está ai dentro da sua barriga. E tenho certeza que quando o Jack souber ele vai ficar muito feliz.

-Você acha?- perguntou ela já com um sorriso no rosto

-Claro que vai!- Michelle sorria

Chloe fez um sinal que iria tirar a mesa, mas Michelle a impediu.

-Nada disso Srtª. O´brian, você é minha convidada. Sem falar que você precisa descansar você teve um dia muito agitado. Isso não faz bem nem para você nem para o bebê.

Chloe fez uma cara de que não tinha escolha e foi se sentar no sofá, enquanto Michelle arrumava tudo. Depois as duas conversaram por algum tempo até que Chloe adormeceu.

Tony estava saindo da UCT quando foi interrompido por Edgar.

-O que foi que aconteceu com a Chloe? Ela e a Michelle sumiram.

-Ela só estava meio indisposta, ai a Michelle foi lavá-la para casa.

-Ela está bem? Ela tá doente?

-Não Edgar, ela tá legal não se preocupe – Tony falou isso dando um tapinha no ombro dele e saiu.

Minutos depois ele já estava em casa.

-Boa noite!

-Xiu! Tony! Você quer acordá-la – Falou Michelle apontando para o sofá onde Chloe dormia.

-Desculpe! Ela tá legal? – Falou ele com uma cara de preocupado.

-Ela tá grávida! – Falou Michelle

-A Chloe grávida? Quem é o louco do pai? – Falou ele num tom de brincadeira.

Michelle o olhou com uma cara de repreensão.

-O pai é o Jack!

-Tony não conseguiu assimilar o que havia escutado. "_Como pode a Chloe estar grávida do Jack?" _Ele se perguntava.

-Como? Eu ouvi direito o Jack? É o pai? Como pode?

-Você ouviu muito bem. Agora por favor, leve a Chloe para o quarto de hóspedes e depois eu explico.

-Ok!

Tony se dirigiu ao sofá e pegou Chloe no braço, que nem se mexeu. Ele a colocou na cama, Michelle a cobriu. Os dois saíram e fecharam a porta do quarto deixando Chloe dormindo.

Eles foram até a sala, ela preparou algo para ele comer e contou para ele toda a história.

Tony e Michelle estavam tomando café da manhã quando Chloe apareceu.

-Olha quem resolveu aparecer! –disse Tony brincando. –A mamãe O'brian

Chloe fez um bico e Michelle uma cara de repreensão.

-Obrigada por tudo, deve Ter sido difícil me carregar né Tony?! – Ela olhou para ele com um sorrisinho – mas eu já vou indo quero passar em casa antes de ir para UCT.

Michelle levantou-se e fez com que ela sentasse a mesa.

-Nada disso! Você não vai sair daqui sem comer!

Tony olhou para Chloe com uma cara de que não adiantaria ela discutir.

-Parabéns futura mamãe - falou Tony para Chloe

-Obrigada. Eu queria pedir a vocês que isso só ficasse entre nós por enquanto. - disse Chloe.

-Pode deixar.- falaram os dois

-Mas voltando ao assunto, Chloe você agora precisa cuidar melhor da sua alimentação. Você não pode esquecer que tem uma vidinha dentro de você.

-Eu vou me cuidar, eu prometo. - falou Chloe

Os três terminaram de comer e saíram. Chloe foi em direção a casa dela e os dois à UCT.

Chloe chegou a UCT e foi logo parada por Edgar.

-Você tá melhor?- ele foi logo perguntando

- Estou Edgar! Agora tira esse café da minha frente que está me dando náuseas. - ela falou e dirigiu-se a sua estação para começar a trabalhar.

Edgar ficou olhando ela se afastar. "_Ela voltou ao normal"_ pensou ele.


	3. por um fio parte 3

O tempo foi passando e a barriga de Chloe crescendo, despertando a curiosidade de todos na UCT para saber quem era o pai da criança.

-Vamos ver se hoje dá para saber o sexo do bebê - falou Rachel, a médica.

-Tomara!- exclamou Chloe

-Olhe aqui mamãe- falou a médica apontando para a tela- é um menino, parabéns.

-Um menino!- falou Chloe

Michelle olhou para ela e sorriu.

-Olha! eu vou ter um sobrinho!

-Você está entrando na trigésima Segunda semana de gestação e agora todo cuidado é pouco. O peso do bebê está bom e ele já está quase encaixado, talvez ele adiante um pouquinho. Então nada de esforços, emoções fortes.

-Pode deixar doutora eu cuido dela. - falou Michelle

-É muita sorte ter uma amiga assim Chloe. - Falou Rachel

-Eu sei disso!- Ela falou olhou para Michellle e sorriu.

Jack estava se sentindo muito feliz por voltar a UCT. Mas sabia que teria muito que explicar. Ele soube que o governo chinês tinha assinado um acordo com os E.U. A, ele entrou em contato com Tony, pois não tinha pois não tinha conseguido falar com Chloe, que disse que era seguro ele voltar.

-É bom tê-lo de volta – falou Tony ao amigo.

-É bom estar de volta – Os dois riram – Onde está a Chloe? Há dias estou tentando falar com ela.

-Ela saiu com Michelle, já devem estar voltando.

No mesmo momento Audrey passou por eles, ela estava lá fazendo uns trabalhos do departamento de Defesa. Ela parou e ficou chocada ao ver Jack.

-Jack é você? Como pode? Você esta vivo!– falou ela.

-Audrey nos precisamos conversar, tenho algumas coisas para explicar a você.

-Você está vivo! –Ela falou e abraçou-o.

Ele a puxou para um canto mais reservado para eles poderem conversar.

-Michelle eu estou tão feliz, um menino! – Chloe falava enquanto Michelle dirigia o carro – eu queria convidar você e o Tony para serem os padrinhos, você aceita?

-Eu madrinha? Claro que eu aceito – Falou Michelle surpresa

-Eu sei que já lhe agradeci por tudo que você tem feito por mim, quer dizer por nós, esse tempo todo você e o Tony têm me dado apoio, mas obrigado novamente!

-Você sabe que amigos são para essas coisas né? – Falou Michelle enquanto elas entravam na UCT.

-Jack eu senti tanto a sua falta – Falava Audrey enquanto acariciava o rosto dele. - Como você está vivo? Eu fui para o se enterro.

-Calma Audrey, precisamos conversar! – Falou ele tentando se esquivar, mas ela o beijou. No mesmo momento Chloe e Michelle estavam se aproximando. Chloe parou uns metros de distância se apoiando na parede.

-Você esta bem Chloe? – Falou Michelle preocupada.

-Eu não tô me sentido muito bem! Acho melhor eu ir pra casa.

-Eu também acho, é melhor você repousar, quer que eu vá com você?

-Não é necessário! Eu consigo ir sozinha - Falou Chloe se virando e andando em direção ao estacionamento.

-Me liga quando chegar em casa!

Michelle voltou a andar e pode ver o motivo do mal estar de Chloe.

Ao perceber que Michelle se aproximava Audrey se afastou de Jack.

-Oi Michelle - falou Audrey tentando disfarçar.

-Oi – respondeu ela sem graça – Há quanto tempo Jack! Você esta bem?

-Estou. Cadê a Chloe, ela não estava com você? – Perguntou Jack.

-É ela estava, não se sentiu bem e foi para casa – falou ela indiferente._ "Ele ainda trem a cara - de - pau de perguntar sobre ela!"_

-Mas ela está bem? – Perguntou ele com um tom de preocupação.

-Está, só foi um mal estar, é comum no estado dela – ela falou e saiu. Deixando Jack e Audrey a sós.

-Já entendi o que você queria conversar comigo – falou ela se afastando dele mais ainda – Você está apaixonado pela Chloe!

-Eu não queria que fosse assim, mas eu quero que você saiba que foi muito bom o tempo que passamos juntos e que lhe amei muito.

-Eu entendi. – falou ela enxugando os olhos.

-Não quero que fique este clima entre nós – ele deu uma pausa – amigos? – falou ele estendendo as mãos.

El_a_ olhou para mão dele e depois de um tempo, apertou-a.

_"Você não sabe como eu sofri pensando que estava morto. Mas eu não posso fazer nada, não posso lhe obrigar a me amar. Sempre soube que você sentia alguma coisa por ela, só nela você confiava. Acho que você não tinha percebido ainda os seus sentimentos."_

Ele se afastou deixando-a mergulhada em seus pensamentos.

Michelle entrou nervosa em sua sala e encontrou Tony sentado a esperando.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele

-O Jack é mesmo um cafajeste, fazer isso com a Chloe!

-O que ele fez?

-Ele estava aos beijos com Audrey e a Chloe viu os dois. Coitada ela até passou mal e eu a mandei para casa.

-Ele a viu?

-Não, e depois ela ainda perguntou por ela a mim, dá para acreditar? – a voz dela estava carregada de raiva.

-Calmo amor – falou ele abraçando-a – como foi na médica?

Está tudo bem com o bebê? – falou ele mudando de assunto.

-É um menino Tony, um menininho – ela falava emocionada-. A Chloe nos chamou para sermos padrinhos do bebê.

-Sério? Nunca imaginei ser padrinho de alguém.

-Você não aceita? Eu já aceitei.

-Claro que aceito, só é meio estranho.

A cena de Audrey e Jack se beijando não saia da cabeça de Chloe. Ela colocou a mão na barriga, que já estava enorme e limitava um pouco os seus passos. _como eu fui idiota de pensar que ele ia ficar comigo! Mas não se preocupe filho ele nunca vai saber da sua existência, não quero que você sofra como eu estou sofrendo! Você vai ser muito feliz! _Ela encontrava-se em frente ao seu apartamento e estava abrindo a porta, quando percebeu que ela já estava aberta_. Será que eu esqueci de trancar? _Ela entrou e não viu nada estranho, mas quando ela se voltou para trancar a porta, sentiu uma mão indo ao seu rosto.


	4. por um fio parte 4

- O que foi Michelle?- Falou Tony

-Eu não estou conseguindo falar com a Chloe. Ela não atende o celular nem o telefone de casa.

-Pode ser que ela tenha decidido dormir um pouco.

-Eu não devia ter deixado ela ir daquele jeito sozinha!

-Calma, está tudo bem com ela. – Falou Tony acariciando o rosto dela

-Está acontecendo alguma coisa?- Jack chegou perguntando

Michelle se afastou de Tony e saiu sem olhar para Jack.

-O que aconteceu com ela?- perguntou Jack

-Ela só está nervosa porque não está conseguindo falar com a Chloe, ela fica dizendo que não era para ter deixado ela sozinha.

-O que a Chloe tem?

-Como assim o que ela tem? Ela tá grávida Jack!- falou ele

-Grávida?- falou ele - como?

-Ora Jack você não quer que eu lhe explique como uma mulher fica grávida, né?!

Chloe acordou, ela estava em um lugar escuro e ainda estava um pouco tonta. Olhou ao redor e pode perceber que ela estava em uma sala pequena, mal ilumindada que não tinha ninguém. Ela tentou se levantar, inutilmente sua cabeça latejava. Quando de repente a porta se abriu e uma pessoa entrou.

-Lembra de mim Chloe O´brian?- a pessoa falou

-Você! Mas como pode? Você estava morta!- falou Chloe surpresa.

-Jack também estava morto! E, no entanto você engravidou dele!- falou a pessoa ironicamente - Ora O´brian a morte é tão relativa!

- O que você quer de mim, Nina Myers? – Chloe a encarou.

-Só preciso que você faça alguns servicinhos para mim, depois eu deixo você ir!-falou Nina

-Eu não vou fazer nada para você!- Gritou Chloe.

-É melhor você pensar direito O´brian – ela falava se aproximando de Chloe- ou você quer que seu filho morra antes mesmo de nascer!- ela falou apontando um 9mm para a barriga de Chloe.

-O que você quer que eu faça?- perguntou Chloe suando frio.

-Muito bem! Agora podemos conversar!

-Tony eu não vou esperar mais, eu vou até a casa da Chloe, algo me diz que as coisas não estão nada bem. - Falou Michelle preocupada

- Eu vou com você. – Falou Jack

-Não! É melhor você ficar aqui!- falou ela rispidamente - você só ia piorar as coisas!

Ela falava enquanto pegava seu casaco, sua bolsa e as chaves do carro.

-Me avisa quando chegar lá.- Falou Tony preocupado.

Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente e saiu.

Chloe estava apavorada, temia por ela e mais ainda pela vida do filho. "_Ela já matou a mulher do Jack, tentou matar a Kim, o que ela não faria comigo?"_

-Entendeu o que você tem que fazer?- Nina perguntou

-Entendi, mas eu não consigo fazer isso. – Falou Chloe.

-Ora O´brian, todos sabemos que você é uma gênia da computação.

-Não é isso, eu preciso de códigos que só o pessoal do Departamento de Defesa tem.

-Não se preocupe!- Ela falava entre um sorriso malicioso. - Eu vou fazer algo para lhe ajudar. Você pode ir começando o seu trabalho. – Ela falou e entregou um noteboock a Chloe. - Ah! Já ia me esquecendo não tente fazer nada que possa arriscar a vida do seu bebê.

Ela saiu batendo a porta deixando Chloe sozinha.

_"Eu preciso sair daqui!"_Ela chorava acariciando a sua barriga.

-Tony, ela não está aqui e aporta estava aberta quando cheguei. – Falava Michelle nervosamente.

-Você está dentro do apartamento dela?- perguntou Tony

-Estou. Ah não!

-O que foi?

-Acabei de achar a bolsa dela no chão e o celular também. Tony está acontecendo alguma coisa!

-Calma eu vou checar todos os hospitais, vou avisar do desaparecimento de uma agente federal e vou mandar uma equipe parar aí!

-Certo! Vou voltar para aí. Acho que serei mais útil aí. - Ela falou e desligou o celular.

Quero a atenção de todos! A agente federal Chloe O´brian está desaparecida.

Houvia-se um burburinho entre os que houviram a noticia.

- Isso é prioridade total! – Ele pausou – Edgar, quero que você acesse o satélite e veja o percurso feito por Chloe desde que ela saiu daqui; Curtis, organize uma equipe e vá até o apartamento dela, Jack você vai com ele; Henry cheque todos os hospitais; Mary ligue para casa branca, eu preciso falar com o presidente Logan. Avise-me quando conseguir estarei na minha sala. Ao trabalho pessoal!

A porta se abriu e Chloe viu duas pessoas entrarem.

-Agora você pode fazer seu trabalho O´brian, já trouxe alguém para lhe ajudar - falou Nina.

-Audrey! – Exclamou Chloe.

-Vejo que vocês já se conhecem, melhor assim. – Ela falou e saiu.

-Chloe você tá bem? – Ela se sentou ao lado de Chloe - Eu não sabia que você estava grávida.

-Como eu posso estar bem nessa situação?- ela suava frio - Precisamos arranjar um jeito de sair daqui!

-Nós temos que avisar a UCT que estamos aqui.

-Vou tentar mandar uma mensagem para UCT, dizendo que a Nina nos seqüestrou.

-Ótima idéia.

Jack entrou no apartamento de Chloe e viu a bolsa jogada no chão, viu também que em cima do sofá tinha umas sacolas de lojas para bebês. Ele se aproximou e viu as roupinhas que estavam dentro da sacola. "_Ela vai ser mãe!"_ Ele viu em um canto da sala tinha um móvel encaixotado, um berço.

-Curtis, temos que interrogar o marido dela, ele pode saber de alguma coisa - falou Jack.

-O quê? A Chloe não é casada.

-Não! Então o namorado dela, o pai do filho dela – Jack disse.

-Ninguém sabe quem é, ela não fala sobre isso – ele falou- só quem sabe é a Michelle e o Tony.

-Sr. Almeida!- falou Edgar

-Sim

-O nome dela não consta em nenhum hospital, e pelos satélites eu pude ver que ela foi daqui direto para casa, mas minutos depois saiu carregada e foi colocada em uma van preta.

-Cheque o dono do veículo! – Michelle escutara o final da conversa.

-Já chequei, ela pertence a Albert Spowdvisk natural da Rússia e naturalizado americano. – Edgar falava enquanto entregava para Michelle que continha as informações sobre Albert. - E Tony, o presidente lhe aguarda na linha 1.

-Obrigado Edgar pode ir- falou Tony- E tente encontrar esse tal de Albert.

Ele saiu deixando Michelle Tony falando com o presidente.

Chloe tentava se acomodar naquele chão e sua cabeça não parava de doer. Ela tentava se concentrar para encontrar uma forma de sair dali, mas o medo invadia a sua cabeça. Quando a porta se abriu novamente.

-Sua vadia! – Nina falou isso e deu uma tapa na cara de Chloe - Achou que era muito esperta Obrian! Eu disse para você não fazer nenhuma gracinha. Agora você vai pagar. – Ela falou isso apontando a arma para ela.

-Não, por favor! – implorava Chloe – Eu prometo que não faço mais nada- as lágrimas escorriam entre os olhos dela e Audrey olhava a cena calada.

-Dessa vez passa! – falou Nina guardando a arma- E você- falou apontando para Audrey - Aconselhe sua amiga a não fazer, mas nenhuma besteira - falou e saiu.

-Não se preocupe Chloe, vai ficar tudo bem - Falou Audrey tentando confortar Chloe.

-Ai! – Chloe soltou um grito.

-O que foi Chloe? – Ela perguntou preocupada

-Foi uma pontada na minha barriga. –falou Chloe tentando respirar.

-Chloe você está entrando em trabalho de parto! – Falou Audrey nervosa.

-Não! Ainda não está na hora! Ai! –Outra contração a interrompeu

Audrey se levantou e começou a bater na porta e gritar.

-Ela precisa de um médico!

-Cala a boca!- Alguém do outro lado respondeu.

Ela sentou-se ao lado de Chloe.

-Calma Chloe! Você tem que se acalmar!

-Ainda falta tempo para ele nascer, pelo menos um mês! Ai!


	5. por um fio parte final

Edgar entrou correndo na sala de Michelle, onde ela estava junto com Tony.

-Encontramos esse tal de Albert e já estão o trazendo para cá!

-Muito bom Edgar. Quando ele chegar diga para levá-lo para a sala quatro e me avise. Sou eu que vou interrogá-lo – falou Tony.

-Edgar, avise a Audrey que quero falar com ela. – Falou Michelle.

-Se eu a encontrar, já faz um tempo que não há vejo.

-Ok, Edgar.

Ele saiu.

-Jack! Temos um suspeito. Ele está sendo para interrogatório. Eu ligo quando souber de algo.

-Eu estou indo para aí. – Falou Jack e desligou o telefone.

-Jack?- Tony perguntou.

-O que foi Tony? – perguntou Michelle

-O Jack está vindo!

Nesse minuto Tony foi informado que Albert já aguardava o interrogatório. Ele juntamente com Michelle se dirigiu a sala.

-Chloe, posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?- quis saber Audrey.

-Pergunte - respondeu Chloe

-O pai do seu filho é o Jack, não é?

Chloe olhou para ela.

-É, mas ele nunca vai saber disso!- falou ela rapidamente - Ai! – outra contração a interrompeu, mas dessa vez ela sentiu um líquido escorrer entre suas pernas – Acho que minha bolsa estourou!

-Respire Chloe, alguém vai tirar agente daqui!

-Audrey, por favor, não deixe meu filho morrer! – ela falava entre lágrimas e era evidente o desespero estampado no rosto dela.

-Vai dar tudo certo Chloe, respire. – tentava ela acalmar Chloe. "_Meu Deus! O que eu vou fazer. Ela precisa de um médico!"_

-Para quem você trabalha? – perguntou Tony.

Albert o encarava sem dizer nada.

-Onde está Chloe?- Ele continuava calado e Michelle assistia tudo.

-Nós não temos tempo, onde está a agente O´brian?- O tom de voz de Tony estava se alternado.

Jack invadiu a sala, derrubou a mesa e jogou Albert contra a parede e apontou uma arma para cabeça dele.

-Onde está a Chloe?- gritou ele - Onde está a Chloe?

Albert continuou sem falar nada.

-Calma Jack, não faça nada de errado! – falou Tony.

-Eu só vou perguntar mais uma vez! Onde está a Chloe?

Como não houve nenhuma resposta Jack atirou na perna de Albert

-Onde está Chloe?- Perguntou Jack novamente.

-Ela está em um prédio abandonado na 3ª avenida

Jack saiu correndo.

-Jack, espere!- Tony gritou inutilmente.

Pouco tempo depois Jack já estava no prédio procurando por Chloe quando ouviu um grito vindo de uma porta.

Ele atirou no homem que se encontrava em frente a porta e a arrombou. Assim que entrou viu Audrey jogada no chão.

-Audrey você está bem? – perguntou Jack - Onde está a Chloe?

-Estou. – respondeu Audrey

-Ora, Ora se não é Jack Bauer!- Falou Nina

-Você! Eu devia saber! Dessa vez você vai morrer!

Nina puxou Chloe, fazendo-a de escudo e apontando um 9mm para a cabeça dela.

-Atire Jack! Atire!- Falou Nina

Chloe chorava e se contorcia de dor.

-Por favor, Jack! Não deixe meu filho morrer!- implorava Chloe

-Ora Jack Bauer, ficou sem ação!

Enquanto olhava para Chloe pensando no que fazer, foi surpreendido por trás e sua arma caiu no chão.

-Nina, deixe-a ir sou eu quem você quer! Ela precisa de um médico!- falou Jack

-Não Jack!- gritou Nina - Ela vai morrer na sua frente por sua culpa!

Quando ela ia atirar Audrey puxou a perna dela, fazendo com que ela jogasse Chloe no chão. Ela se virou e atirou em Audrey. Jack assistiu a cena sem poder fazer nada, dois homens o segurava. Nina voltou-se para o chão onde Chloe estava jogada.

-Melhor ainda Jack, agora você vai ser culpado por três mortes!- ela falava apontando arma para a barriga de Chloe.

-Não, por favor! – Chloe implorava, entre lágrimas.

Audrey se arrastou para mais perto de Nina e fez com que ela errasse o alvo, acertando um pouco abaixo do ombro direito de Chloe. Jack num movimento rápido conseguiu se livrar dos dois homens. Pegou sua arma e matou os dois. Pegando Nina desprevenida ela atirou no meio da testa dela. Ela morreu imediatamente.

-Audrey calma eu vou tirá-la daqui!- falou Jack

-Eu não tenho mais jeito eu vou morrer! Cuide da Chloe e do bebê e seja feliz com ela!- sussurrou Audrey

-Ai!- Chloe gritou

Jack se aproximou dela.

-Jack salve o bebê, se for para escolher entre mim e o bebê, escolha ele. Se eu morrer...

-Você não vai morrer!

-Se eu morrer cuide dele para mim!- Chloe falou com dificuldade e depois desmaiou.

-Chloe! Chloe!- Jack a chamava.

Ele a pegou no colo e foi em direção a porta.

-Eu volto para lhe buscar, Audrey!- falou ele antes de sair

Ele descia as escadas do prédio correndo, com Chloe desfalecida nos braços. "_Chloe você não pode morrer!"_ Ele chegou do lado de fora do prédio onde já se encontrava uma equipe da UCT. Chloe sangrava.

-O que aconteceu?- perguntou Michelle quando viu os dois.

-Ela precisa de um médico, urgente! E a Audrey também ela está no 3º andar!- falou ele correndo em direção a ambulância que se encontrava ali.

Ele deitou-a na maca e sentou ao lado dela. Michelle entrou e em seguida a ambulância partiu.

Os médicos examinavam Chloe enquanto Michelle a olhava chorando.

-É tudo culpa sua, Jack! Por que você fez isso com ela?- falava Michelle

-Minha culpa, o que foi que eu fiz?- perguntou ele sem entender

-Ela sofreu muito quando descobriu que estava grávida. E você não estava ao lado dela nesse momento importante. Hoje ela estava alegre, ela teve uma consulta e descobriu que ia ter um menino. Ela me disse como estava feliz. - Michelle soluçava - eu nunca tinha visto ela feliz daquele jeito! Ai você tem que estragar tudo, beijando a Audrey na frente dela. Se ela não tivesse visto vocês dois, ela não iria ido para casa e agora ela não iria estar correndo nenhum risco.- Ela chorava- Mas você sempre faz tudo errado!

-Eu sou o pai?- perguntou ele emocionado.

-Claro que é! Todo mundo sabe que ela sempre foi apaixonada por você. Ela sempre participava dos seus planos.

Jack chorava Michelle nunca o tinha visto daquele jeito.

-Eu não sabia! Eu não sabia que ela estava vendo. E foi a Audrey que me beijou, foi como uma despedida. – falava ele.

Eles chegaram ao hospital e Chloe foi logo levada para a sala de cirurgia.

O tempo parecia que não passava e eles não tinham notícias dela. Tony já tinha chegado e preocupado tentava acalmar Michelle. Jack andava de um lado para o outro. "_O que foi que eu fiz? Eu não queria que ela sofresse e acabei colocando a vida dela e do nosso filho em risco. Ela não pode morrer!"_ A porta da sala de cirurgia se abriu e um médico saiu de dentro.

-Nós tivemos que fazer uma cesariana de urgência, ela já estava em trabalho de parto. Apesar de o bebê ser prematuro, é forte e está tudo bem com ele. Mas ele terá que ficar um tempo na UTI neonatal em observação.

-E a Chloe?- perguntou Jack apreensivo

-Ela tem muita sorte, é um milagre ela estar viva. Ela perdeu muito sangue quando ela chegou aqui já estava em coma. Mas está tudo bem com ela. Dentro de um ou dois dias ela vai para o quarto. - ele entrou novamente na sala.

Jack entrou no quarto. Chloe estava sentada na cama e o bebê mamava.

-Chloe, precisamos conversar.- falou Jack.

-Não tenho nada para falar com você.- respondeu ela sem olhar para ele.

-Eu queria lhe pedir desculpas por tudo que fiz. Quero falar também que eu e a Audrey terminamos tudo naquela manhã.

-Claro! Eu vi como vocês terminaram. Se beijando!- As lágrimas escorriam na face dela.

-Você entendeu tudo errado, ela que me beijou. Foi como uma despedida.- ele falava enquanto se aproximava da cama.

-Eu não vou acreditar mais nas suas mentiras. Quando descobri que estava grávida logo pensei que você ficaria feliz, e quando eu soube que era um menino pensei que ele seria igualzinho ao pai. Mas quando eu vi vocês dois se beijando prometi a mim mesma que você nunca saberia da existência dessa criança.

Ele pegou o rosto dela, levantou-o, de modo que ela olhasse para ele e falou:

-Você não entende Chloe, é você que eu amo que eu sempre amei e é com você que eu quero ficar - Ele falou e deu um beijo nela.

Eles se separaram, ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou ao lado dela e os dois ficaram contemplando o bebê, com um sorriso estampado.

-Posso segurar ele?- Perguntou Jack

-Cuidado com a cabecinha. - falou Chloe entregando o bebê a Jack

-Ele tem os seus olhos Chloe.- falava Jack olhando com cara de bobo para o menino em seus braços.

-Mas o nariz é igualzinho ao seu.

Um tempo depois Michelle e Tony chegaram.

-Cadê meu afilhadinho?- Michelle foi logo falando.

Jack entregou o bebê para Michelle que se aproximou de Tony.

-Vocês já decidiram o nome dele?- perguntou Tony.

-Chloe o que você acha de ele se chamar Luke? Era o nome do meu avô. - perguntou Jack.

-Luke Bauer! Um ótimo nome!- falou Chloe

Michelle olhou para Luke e disse:

-Logo, logo você vai ter um priminho ou priminha para brincar - Ela falou e olhou para Tony, com um sorrisinho no rosto.

-O quê?- ele falou sem entender

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu Tony Almeida, você vai ser papai!- Ela falava com um sorriso no rosto.

Todos sorriram, Jack pegou Luke entregou-o Chloe, sentou-se ao lado dela e Tony beijou Michelle.


End file.
